


【盾冬】Acceptance

by Cecilia_Stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Chinese Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to write the fucking tags, I really wish i can write it in English but i can't sorry guys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers, Totally bullshit
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Stucky/pseuds/Cecilia_Stucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，意识流（？）甜肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“你想要这样。”Steve的声音，从很远的地方传来。冬兵觉得自己动弹不得，甚至连话都说不出来。  
他不明白怎么了，像是在海里，被冰冷——不，现在的感觉是温暖——的水所包围。但是没有那种窒息、无法呼吸的感觉，只有胶着和压迫，像是水下的感觉，被压着无法动、四肢无力的瘫在身边，身边白茫茫一片，不知道自己在哪里。冬兵的直觉——不行，不安全——会受伤——Steve、Steve。  
洗脑、任务、冰冻都不是最可怕的。  
未知永远是最可怕的。  
因为你永远不会知道接下来等待的，究竟是什么。

Steve的声音从遥远的地方传过来，穿透了这一片压迫的白雾，洪亮清晰。像是听到了什么神谕一般，冬兵放弃挣扎。  
“接受它，Buck，接受他。”他的声音温和但是有着让人无法拒绝的强调，无比厚实。冬兵试着适应身体的感觉，去接受、去接受。Steve知道——Steve没有危险，那他也没有危险。  
然而那种感觉太难受了，总是让他不自觉的想起那个巨大的机器，那个皮椅，躺在上面——被束缚住四肢——无法移动——那个东西、东西套在头上——电流、神经、大脑、疼——

“Buck，Buck，不要反抗，感受它，接受它。”Steve的声音如咒语一般带着魔力，冬兵深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，感受自己的身体——那种压迫的感觉好像变淡了，他不去抗拒——而是顺着那个水流动。渐渐的，他感觉自己似乎在空中，像只慵懒的鸟儿，随着风飘动，乘着云飞翔。  
“Steve。”他呢喃，语调轻柔。这种感觉，熟悉又陌生，在这轻缓的波浪下舒服极了。有什么种子在心底萌芽，想要破土而出。“Steve。”他又轻轻叫了一遍，毫无恐惧，只是想叫——贪恋于念那名字时的心境，品味那音节在自己舌尖上的感受。  
那东西要迸发了——他迷茫，不知道是什么。只是感觉渴望着什么，但是那好像是错误的，他不应该。像是一片巨大的阴影笼罩在心头，感觉痒痒的。冬兵索性不管，只顾当下。

“Buck，你做的非常好，我为你自豪。”Steve的语调轻缓，安抚人心。他情不自禁的微笑，为自己感到骄傲——像是一个求着表扬的小孩。他又开始有莫名的恐惧，他刚从九头蛇回来不久，Steve对他说话一向是小心翼翼，生怕触到他哪根敏感的神经。Steve不会用这么——这么老练、自信的语气说这种话。这样的Steve像是、像是他心里的那个Steve；在平时他看着Steve的欲言又止，他不懂得如何表达自己的想法，想让对方多说一些，想要听对方的声音，想要被关心、被问候；想要一些更深刻的抚慰，却不知道如何开口——  
心底最隐秘的渴望。

“Buck，我在这里。”他听到脚步的声音，睁开眼睛，视野中出现了一张脸，Steve的脸；对方带着微笑对他说话，脸上的表情温暖人心。  
“steve。”他轻轻的说，像是一只慵懒的猫。  
他发现自己身上只有一件睡袍。

“Buck，你真棒。“Steve轻轻对他说，坐在他的身边。手放到他的胸膛上——冬兵觉得奇怪，但是并不闪躲。Steve平常都以为他害怕肢体上的接触，但其实不是，他渴望接触——更准确的说，Steve对他的触碰。那温暖的皮肤，指尖碰到自己的感觉；滚烫的、带点的，在他皮肤上点火让他颤栗；又像是轻轻的羽毛，弄得他痒痒的。总是想要仰头露出自己脖子，乞求更多的触碰。  
“Buck，看着我，看着我的动作。”Steve低声说。  
他拉开了浴袍的系带。

“Steve……”冬兵头晕目眩，他不知道对方想要做什么——他甚至不知道自己想要做什么。这里不冷也不热，像是有阳光，照到身体上暖洋洋的；只是在Steve前赤身裸体让他感觉到无比的…羞耻？他不知道该如何形容，感觉脸颊发烫，不思不想，不想被Steve看到，想要扭过头去。什么东西在内心发酵膨胀，像是要冲破身体的禁锢，小腹热热的、痒痒的；然而他无法动，身体软绵绵的，但没有那种飘渺虚无的感觉，感觉稳稳的。只是，只是不想被看到——他微微扭头，咬住嘴唇。  
在Hydra的时候赤身裸体早已成为一种习惯。每次任务归来之后冰凉刺骨的水——高压水管——被碰到伤口时的疼痛——不要、求你不要，疼、冰——想被拥抱、想被安慰、想靠着什么厚实的东西。  
却最终像一个野兽一样被赶进那间不见天日的屋子，有着发霉的味道，等待着被回收。

“Steve，不要……”他咬着嘴唇不知道该说什么，不要什么？他并不厌恶现在的感觉，反而有些喜欢。暖洋洋的、身边有Steve、没有战争的困扰没有俗世的牵绊——像是七十年前，我们无数梦想过的未来。  
意识模模糊糊的，像是在梦里，有无力的感觉，Steve的脸在眼前模糊、放大，占据了自己整个视野。他失神的看着那抹金色，那是他之前在Hydra时唯一看得到的光明。感觉有双厚实温暖的大手在身上移动，指尖仿佛带电，轻轻拂过乳头就可以感觉到那里敏感的硬了起来。好舒服，麻麻痒痒的，想就这么下去。  
但是，但是。  
他感觉到自己阴茎硬了起来。

慌张——他对这件事情隐约有些印象，但那都是最不重要、最模糊的记忆。在掉下悬崖之后他从来没有对这个器官有过多的关注，任务、洗脑和冰冻占据了他全部的心思，剩下的时间全都用来追逐记忆中的金色。那团软肉一直挂在腿间，科学家们嘲笑那是无用的器官。  
但是他的印象里，这是很亲密的、很亲密的。做这件事情的两个人应该彼此喜欢和吸引。  
这不对。  
不对。  
Steve不应该。

他挣扎起来，想要在这漫无天日的混沌中清醒过来，然后弄清楚到底发生了什么——虽然很舒服，但是他的被训练的本能告诉他不要，危险，要侦探清楚周遭的情况。  
“Buck，看着我。”Steve的声音总是让他下意识的遵守，他看向对方的眼睛。似乎没那么昏沉了，Steve的脸重新变得清晰，立体的五官，熟悉的眉角，坚毅的嘴唇。他的手划过他的下腹，冬兵哆嗦起来。  
“看着我的手。”  
像是他的灵魂出窍，在自己身体的上方。他带着迷茫，俯视着自己和Steve，他看到那个男人亲昵——自动蹦出来的词语——碰着自己那个硬起来的器官，上下摸索。他看到自己的眼睛睁大、脸颊潮红，一动不动的看着Steve的手和自己的器官。  
心底像是有蝴蝶在扇动，什么感觉如闪电一样窜上脊柱；不知名的阴影在扩大，隐秘的想法在翻滚着涌动着、叫嚣着冲向世界。  
他哆嗦起来。太羞耻了，他看到自己不自觉的向上想要挺胯，想要更多的触碰想要流出更多的水想要那如同闪电的快感更多一些——更多一些，更猛烈一些，想团火一样烧便他的全身只剩灰烬——如果Steve就是那团火那他甘愿就此沦陷。Steve衣冠整齐，而他一丝不挂，如同刚出生的婴儿一样毫无遮掩。  
但是这不对啊，他看到自己的身体附上一层阴影。他是一个机器——他绞尽脑汁的想着恰当的词语——他是一团黑洞、想要吸走一切靠近身边的物体、甚至连速度最快的光都无法逃脱。  
而Steve心甘情愿啊。


	2. Chapter 2

此时的他就好像分成了两半。一半的他躺着，瞳孔扩散，赤身裸体不知羞耻的求欢；另外一半的他超然物外，带着悲悯看着他们，抗拒着这不该发生的事情。  
冬兵喃喃低语：“Steve，不要，求你，不要。这样是…这样是不对的。”而Steve只是看着他，面庞在光线的映照下俊美的不真实。  
“不要抗拒，Buck，你平时抗拒太多东西了。”他继续用那种让人心安的语气说道。“你想要这个。”  
是啊，冬兵睁大眼睛。  
他想要。  
心底的渴望，想要Steve的触碰，想要他的手，想要和他……做爱。想感受被填充的滋味，想感受自己不是被抛弃的；想要说自己的想法，想要依靠什么东西。  
Steve叹了一口气，抚慰他阴茎的手沾上前液在会阴处滑动，按压那块软肉，像是触碰什么开关，他的阴茎流出更多的水；另外一只手伸到他的脖颈处，磨蹭着耳后的皮肤，无比亲昵。“你信任我吗，Buck？”  
他信任，他当然信任。SteveRogers是他在世界上最信任也是唯一信任的人——甚至超过他自己。他点点头，嘶哑着嗓子答复。  
“你现在在恢复，”Steve柔声，但又无法反驳，“所以我想你——我请求你，把你的感觉说出来好吗？告诉我你的感觉，我不是在要求你的服从；我是在教你如何接受。”  
就在他感觉自己的脸不能更红的时候，更红了。血液仿佛一下子都回来了，他的嘴巴也能正常说话了。然而…他哆嗦着颤抖着，他如何描述这种感觉呢？欢愉像是魔药一样渗透进他的肉体，电流从会阴处噼里啪啦的一路蹿上脊柱，酥麻感像是粘稠的蜂蜜流在他的乳头上阴茎上和全身。  
然而这是Steve，他想要、他想要听从Steve的话，再羞耻也会下意识的做对方想要做的事情——因为那也是自己想要的。  
“我感觉……很舒服？”他用不确定的口吻说着，“下面…像有电流；上面很痒，很麻。想要更多，求求你，但是这样不对啊，Steve——你不应该。”有什么液体模糊了视线，意识又变得模糊。他大脑中回荡着不要啊求求你，他看到阴影笼盖了Steve。

“不要判断，Buck。”Steve微微叹了一口气，“你现在不需要判断——我在你身边，我永远不会伤害你——只需要遵从内心最深处的感受，你不要抗拒环境，因为你永远无法拒绝生活。学会接受他们、拥抱他们，对自己诚实，对自己身边的人诚实。”他的手深入冬兵的臀缝，在那小洞上打转。冬兵的身体僵住了，从来没有被人触碰——甚至自己都很少触碰那里——的地方被Steve反复摩挲，还用指尖轻轻抠挠那圈皱褶。  
分成两半的灵魂突然又合成了一个，每一个都在——冬兵感觉酥麻直通心底，抑制不住——呻吟。他听到陌生的声音从自己嘴角溢出，其中蕴含的  
“告诉我，你喜欢吗？”Steve问他。  
而他怎么能说谎。  
“喜欢……”他呜咽，扭动着身体，他尚未搞清楚何为“喜欢”，无法摸透这个词全部的含义。只是，想要那里——那里的刺激再多一些。无法思考甚至无法回答，眼前有无数亮晶晶的东西，想要触碰阴茎——想要释放出来。这对于他早已忘记欢愉是何滋味的身体来说太过了——所有刺激，身体上的、心理上的。单单是“Steve在触碰我”这一点在脑海中的事实就让他想要尖叫，尤其是那么私密的部位，他感觉自己全身心都被Steve掏出来了——看到了，碰到了。  
“求你了，更多——我喜欢。”他扭动着食髓知味的身体，伸出软绵无力的双手——他全身现在就像一团棉花，除了阴茎之外其他的部位全都酸软无力；甚至，除了坚硬滚烫的阴茎和正在被Steve触碰的后穴之外他甚至感受不到其他部位。那些都毫无意义——没有意义，除了他正在被Steve触碰的部位和自己吐着前液表达自己兴奋的部位。

“不要碰。”刚刚摸上阴茎的手被Steve温柔的拿开了。“让我来，Buck，你今天只需要感受和接受。你是对自己太苛刻了——总是认为自己不应该做什么事情，或不敢做什么事情——我理解，”他的语气温柔，充满悲伤，“他们——他们对你做的事情，我发誓、我肯定不会像他们一样；你永远不需要为自己该做什么而担惊受怕。你现在能否告诉我，你想要什么？  
这个承诺听上去充满诱惑力——充满爱。冬兵感觉鼻头发酸，“想”，这个词多么飘渺啊？他该怎么想？  
诚实，他抓住了这个词。Steve告诉他要诚实。告诉他自己想要什么——“想要更舒服，想要…更多。”他因为自己的不知羞耻而脸颊发红，可是这是Steve，Steve不会在乎他什么样子。因为不管怎么，Steve永远会对他好，收留他……  
眼泪流下他的面颊，他断断续续的说：“想要…想要……”  
“怎么更舒服？”Steve问他，手突然握住他饱受冷落的阴茎，上上下下撸了几下。  
“想要你，Steve——啊…嗯…想要你，一直想要你。”泪水滚落到他的面颊上，最羞耻的姿态已经被Steve看到了，他不会在乎的——像是突然触发了什么开关一样，他的神智没有那些模糊的错觉，他使劲的说着、像是很多年没有抒发过自己一样。  
“想要你，Steve——我真的好想你，我一直在等着你。”在那噩梦的雪地里，失去左臂、双腿骨折，冰冷刺骨，饥肠辘辘，他念叨着对方的名字直到失去意识。  
“他们告诉我你死了，他们告诉我你永远回不来了……”他在Hydra的牢房里大哭，哭得好像此生再也没有这么肆无忌惮流泪的时候了。  
“嘘，Bucky，Buck——”Steve另一只手滑上他的身体，揉捏他的乳头，抚摸他的后颈，安慰着他。“我在这里呢——我很抱歉，我在这里，我哪也不去了。  
“你没有什么好抱歉的，我们都没有什么好抱歉的。”冬兵咕哝，感觉全身掉进了火里。他难耐的扭动着身子，抗议Steve冷落他后穴的行为。  
“你想要我的什么？”Steve凝视着他的眼镜，蓝色的一如当初。  
“我想要…我想要……”他凝视着Steve的嘴唇，“吻我。”  
Steve俯下身子，唇瓣找到他的，开启了他们之间第一个吻。那感觉目眩神迷，对方的唇瓣温暖干燥；舌头进来找到他的、捕捉他的，在他的嘴里肆无忌惮的围剿着、掠夺着，而冬兵只能呜咽着接受。  
“还想要什么吗？”结束了这个吻之后，对方问道。  
“还想要……想要你和我做爱。”冬兵睁大眼睛、眨巴着，舌尖舔着自己有些发肿的嘴唇，不知道自己用词是否准确。

一切仿佛都是瞬间发生的，又或者是他失去了时间概念。而他反应过来的时候，他已经被Steve整个人从上方覆盖住了，双腿大大敞开——他脸颊发烫，这个姿势代表着如果有其他人在这里地方，他的下身全部一览无遗。Steve已经脱掉了衣服，健美的身材被阳光照着，让冬兵重重吞咽。  
还有Steve的手指。  
他的三根手指在他的后穴里——里面，这太过于亲密了，感觉太好了，那里只有Steve碰到过，他的全部都是Steve的了——抽插，不知道哪里来的润滑剂顺着对方的手指流出体外。那里，有一点——他绷起身子，咿咿呀呀的叫着。  
“Steve…嗯…再用力，就是那里…那里……”想要触碰阴茎，想要射出来，想要释放。  
Steve像是知道他要什么，另外一只手放到他的阴茎上，开始上上下西的撸动。  
“射吧，Buck，射吧。”像是什么命令一般，冬兵拉长了调子的哭喊着，白灼射到Steve和自己的小腹上，甚至自己的下巴上。射完之后，他像是被抽干了一般的大口喘气，Steve的手指还在那个小洞里动，高潮后过于敏感的身体颤抖。

迷迷糊糊的——好像又是那种迷茫的状态——他被Steve翻了一个身。手肘和双膝撑着地，跪在地上屁股高高翘起，他可以感觉到自己的小洞全部暴露在Steve的视线之下，一张一合，肠肉都可以感受到空气。察觉到自己的姿势多么屈辱，他的阴茎好像又硬了起来，他呻吟着把脸埋在双臂之前。感觉到Steve坚硬、滚烫、巨大的阴茎在自己小洞旁边打转，左右撩拨着囊袋、戳刺这会阴；偶尔还会进来一个小头，但是又退出去，让他心痒难耐。  
“进来吧…Steve，”他轻声请求，“进来吧…我想感受你。”  
随即，他感受到了那个柱状物，一点点进入自己的身体，将那个甬道全部填满。肉体与肉体之间摩擦的感觉太过鲜明、仿佛被白刃劈开，他使劲翘着屁股，呻吟着。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说实在的写的越来越不满意了……本来想试试换换风格，但结果还是和以前一模一样……各种矫情的心理描写各种磨蹭真正啪啪啪都没写啥QAQ说是肉文都惭愧还丢了PWP的脸说  
> 但是还是求求评论，吐槽也可以……

这种感觉无比的怪异，用自己的身体接纳了别人身体的一部分，过于亲密，从未被触碰。不疼——至少他不这么认为，但是很怪异，感觉整个人突然就充实起来了。  
Steve很贴心，一点一点的往前进，感觉过了很久很久才全部进来，睾丸贴在了冬兵的屁股上；之后他停了一下等着冬兵适应，慢慢地浅浅地抽插起来。  
冬兵咬着嘴唇，身体失控的感觉太过惊吓。他哼哼着，并不呻吟，阴茎坚硬如石，而他并不打算去管他。  
“感觉好吗？感觉怎么样。”  
“挺……啊…嗯，挺…挺好的。”他想要回答Steve的问题，然而一张嘴就止不住呻吟，止不住呻吟就无法完整的说出来一句话。他勉强说完一句话之后立刻咬紧下唇，憋的眼泪在眼眶里转悠，眼前的一切又变得模糊起来。  
有手，大大的、宽宽的，摸到了他的嘴唇，那是Steve的手，很温暖，但是一种安心的味道。拇指摩挲着他的下唇，他不得不松开牙齿，那根手指就直接进去了。他不得不用卷着舌头吸吮着，无力的发出绝望的悲鸣。感觉自己如此脆弱地暴露在Steve面前——跟穿不穿衣服并没有关系，在九头蛇他赤身裸体过很多次，但是从来没有现在的感觉。

Steve开始整根抽出，他一开一合的后穴都可以感觉到微凉的空气，然后再整根撞进去。嘴里含着一根手指的他无力的呻吟着，发出自己都不可置信的哀鸣，根本无法意识到自己的动作。  
“感觉很好……求你，求你，继续。”  
肉体已经被汗水浸湿，熟悉的味道环绕在身边，他有些失神，意识像是在云中。他的眼前出现了他的——冬兵的——Bucky的过去，那些他永远回不去的过去又无法变成未来的回忆。  
苏维埃母亲是一个梦，但是有那么多人甘愿去献身，就像太过明亮的火焰，总会有飞蛾往里面撞；但是他对那些宣传从来都不是那么敏感。宣传是用来争取人民不加思考的认同和献身，但是一个武器不需要“忠诚”，制造者总会直接决定武器本就是供他们而使用。  
“求你，继续。”他翕动着嘴唇，绝望的哀求。像是想要证明什么，他的眼镜闭上又睁开，眼前的景色一晃一晃的，阴茎在胯部下方打着圈。  
“Buck，不要怕，我在这里。”Steve抽出手指，俯下身，温暖厚实的胸膛贴上他的后背，坚定地连同他那金属的肢体一起拥抱。

 

冬兵闭上眼睛，他怎么可以失去这些，他们怎么敢——  
突然，他感觉到面前站了一个人，视野里出现一双鞋子，他定睛向上看去。  
那是Steve。  
七十年前的Steve。

那不是一个真实的人——Steve现在就在他身后，阴茎埋入他的体内，骑在他身上耸动着身体，怎么可能？但如果那是一个幻影的话，未免太真实了一些。  
冬兵看着，瞪着对方，而那个小Steve没有动，对方穿着七十年前在小巷里打架的那身衣服，瘦小的身躯裹在过大的夹克里；他没有笑，没有表情，只是居高临下的俯视着跪趴在地上的冬兵。  
被他注视的感觉太过诡异，尤其是自己浑身赤裸门户大开，被别人操弄着，浑身染上情欲的红色，阴茎即使发泄过一次还是硬的向石头一样。被还是瘦弱的Steve凝视着，他感觉无比的羞耻，想要把脸埋进胳膊里。

“不要动，Buck。”对方即使身材弱小，但是声音带着天生的威严，一只细长瘦弱的手指挑着他的下巴，没有用力，但是冬兵下意识的停止动作，看向小Steve的眼睛——  
好纯真的蓝色，就想布鲁克林七十年前的天空，皎然美好。  
“你知不知道这个样子多漂亮。”对方说，而他身后那个人还在使劲撞着他的身体，他啜泣，这样子趴在地上，翘着屁股被身后的人进入、头又被前面的人用手指挑着被凝视，两人都在俯视着如同待宰羔羊一般的他；羞耻与残留着的旧时观念让他羞耻又激动，全身发抖。  
他并没有回答，小Steve就歪着头看着他，继续说。  
“你说，如果我把你现在这个样子用画笔画下来，怎么样？”  
上帝啊——耶稣，冬兵脑子里不自觉的想着，这一切都像从前，熟悉的令他发痛。在他满是伤痕的头脑深处，有一段被埋葬的记忆，那时没有战争、没有血清，没有历史的介入、没有时间的错乱；在不繁华的纽约，他们住在布鲁克林。狭窄的阁楼与破旧的床板，Steve对着窗外写生，他躺在床上，懒洋洋的咬着苹果。

他真的拿出来一个画板和一根素描铅笔，盘腿坐在地上开始仔细的画，时不时抬头看他一眼。而冬兵被撞的已经没力气了，他已经不再考虑这件事情了，反正他见过的奇怪事情多了去了，也不缺这一个。  
“求你，好舒服，Steve，干我——使劲点，再深点…求你…嗯，就是那里…刚才那里……”前列腺被撞击让他眼冒金星，而身后的人晃动着臀部，让阴茎转着圈研磨着那个欢愉的小点。他大叫着喘息着，抓着Steve的手放到自己头上，想让对方揪着自己的头发干自己。他诚实地说出自己的所思所想，像是在展示什么似的——  
完了，他想，他想要展示自己的身体和欢愉。

就在他感觉自己要出来的时候，小Steve像是完成了速写，他偏头看了一下，满意的点了点头，拿到冬兵面前。  
在他朦胧不清的视野里，他看到了用铅笔画出的自己——并不是非常清晰，但是轮廓是的，而且很多细节无比清晰：他脖子扬起的弧度，身上的汗渍，腰部的凹陷，胀大的阴茎上渗出的前液；以及Steve——Steve跪在他身后，以一个完全掌控的姿态抓着他的头发，另外一只手按着他的胯部——  
他哭泣着射了出来，在阴茎并没有得到抚慰的情况下。

突然收紧的后穴让身后的人低声喘息，在余韵过了之后，他夹紧自己的屁股，想让对方射出来——  
“告诉我，你想让我射在你里面还是你外面？”那个小的Steve走到他的身侧——很奇怪，好像只有冬兵能看到他。他摸着两人结合的部位，手指按揉着被撑开的穴口肌肉。  
他呻吟着，过于敏感的身体把所有的快感都放大了好多倍，他感觉就要死在这无边无际的快感之中。  
“里面，你知道的，里面——求你，全部射到里面来。”  
Steve射了进来，他感觉液体冲刷着自己的肠道，变得粘稠。  
他趴在地上，感觉Steve也趴在他的后背上，略宽的身体笼罩着他，双手握住他的按在地上；阴茎还在他的里面，慢慢变软，厚实的重量让冬兵感觉非常安心，这里没有时间没有空间，没有尘世的干扰，不用担心时刻会来的危险，只有他们两个。  
他闭上眼睛，假装这一刻是永恒。


End file.
